


Internalized

by cabinet_man



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Internalized Transphobia, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinet_man/pseuds/cabinet_man
Summary: “I shouldn’t be feeling this way,” he admitted to himself. “Why am I feeling this way?”
Kudos: 13





	Internalized

**Author's Note:**

> an anon on tumblr had a brilliant au idea for transfem tree who struggles heavily with internalized transphobia after being kicked out of the sisters
> 
> originally posted to tumblr, but i quite enjoyed writing for this prompt

After Tree reached the proper age for male cats to be kicked out, that’s when he also began to feel extreme discomfort with how he felt in his own fur. Grooming himself had started to become a hassle, having not wanting to see what he had or what he lacked.

Being referred to as a “tomcat” was also starting to make him feel abhorrently abnormal. He didn’t quite enjoy that feeling at all.

He sat at the riverbed, staring down into the cool water as the ripples distorted his reflection. He was growing increasingly uncomfortable with how he looked- how he was just a little more muscled, how his jaw was just a little more protruding.

“I shouldn’t be feeling this way,” he admitted to himself. “Why am I feeling this way?”

Tree didn’t remember a whole lot about his kithood with the Sisters, although certain memories had stood out in his mind far more than other smaller details he could just barely grasp onto. There was a time where a she-cat had been interested in joining. She looked similarly to Tree- but she was a _she._ Tree never fully understood why the Sisters turned her away. Maybe they just didn’t see her as worthy for their way of life.

There was also the time where Tree had spoken to Moonlight about his feelings, only for her to scoff at him.

“You lie,” she had said. “You’re at that age now. Of course you wouldn’t want to be thrown out.”

It’s stuck with Tree ever since. He’s still not sure how to feel about it completely, but all he knows is that her words made him feel queasy. Did he lie? Were his feelings just from the fact that didn’t want to be abandoned by his own mother?

If that were true, then he wasn’t quite sure why he was _still_ feeling this way.

He turned away from the water with a slash of his claws.

**Author's Note:**

> ashfur-anon.tumblr.com
> 
> anonumii @ twitter


End file.
